New Life
by anneikenskywalker
Summary: Three months after Lord Melbourne's resignation as Prime Minister, he contemplates new life and the past as he impatiently awaits the birth of the Queen's second child. It's a difficult one and Lord M fears for his Victoria...But, she prevails like he knew she would and later meets the little one all the fuss has been about.


_**November 9, 1841**_

Lord Melbourne sighed as he read through the last page of the book balanced in his right hand and, when finished, closed the hard cover with a sharp snap, his golden brown eyes reflecting in the morning sun that now rested high in the sky and shone through the large bay window into his study.

He quickly put the book aside and ran his hand through his hair in worry and frustration as he sat forward in his chair and balanced his elbows on his knees as he covered his face, then rubbed his tired eyes.

Melbourne had been awake for over twenty four hours, since hearing from the Duchess of Montrose that the Queen had gone into labor with her second child.

The only word he had received since then was from Sir Robert Peel, his successor since he had stepped aside and resigned in August, who knew that 'Lord M' would be worried about the Queen as her mentor and friend and sent him word via parliamentary messenger that the ministers were still gathered at the palace and that Victoria was hours into hard labor, while the doctors struggled to deliver a baby that was larger than they had predicted.

 _That_ was more than twelve hours ago.

Lord Melbourne folded his hands in front of his mouth as his eyes looked up to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room behind his desk.

11:13 am

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm.

That was all he could do as he waited.

That and keep busy...

Of course, he had looked through the last of his official state papers and read five books in the hours since the news first came, but, nothing was doing a successful job of distracting him for long from his intense worry.

It was the same worry and insane nervousness he had felt thirty five years earlier when his own wife lay in the upstairs bedroom of their London residence, laboring with their son, George Augustus.

His wife, Caroline, had not been meant for childbearing and had survived several miscarriages before finally being able to carry their son to full term.

It was a miserably hot day in August when she went into labor and Melbourne could still hear her pained cries and whimpers in the back of his mind even now, like it was yesterday.

Finally, sometime after her tenth hour of labor, when her cries had grown louder and more alarming, Melbourne found he could no longer take her suffering and, unconventionally, left his appointed waiting area and arrived at his wife's bedside, pushing past the doctor and midwives to be with her.

Sitting at the head of the bed behind her, he held and comforted Caroline the best he could, but couldn't help thinking how cruel it was that women should suffer so much to bear something so joyous.

It wasn't until after the labor had progressed to well after midnight, that the doctor finally looked up from the end of the bed and told Melbourne and a semi-conscious and utterly exhausted Caroline that the end was in sight, the baby was coming. He then asked Melbourne for his shirt as the labor had gone on so long that there weren't any clean towels left.

Melbourne immediately unbuttoned his shirt and handed it over, intently watching the doctor as he attended his wife and encouraged her to push just one more time.

Moments later, Melbourne heard the cry of his son and saw the doctor lift the baby up, wrapped securely in his father's shirt.

A small smirk now crossed Melbourne's face at the memory and his gaze shifted across the room to the corner of his desk where the small hand-painted portrait of Caroline holding their infant son, Augustus, rested.

His eyes softened as they gazed upon picture for a long moment, then he closed them again and his thoughts strayed to Victoria and her own labor.

How he wished deep down in his heart that he could have been there for her while she suffered such an ordeal.

But, he took comfort in knowing that she had a husband now, who he was certain loved Victoria just as much as Melbourne, himself, had once loved his own wife.

Melbourne had been there, as acting Prime Minister with his cabinet, just outside her bedchamber –as was custom—while the Queen labored with her first child, Victoria. The birth was long, as was tradition for first born children, but not as long and perilous as it sounded like this second birth was becoming.

But, Melbourne also knew how strong Victoria was, how attentive Albert always was to her and that she would also have her mother, Lehzen, and her ladies with her.

Surely, she would be fine.

Victoria wouldn't be alone and she would draw strength from those around her, just as Caroline had once drawn strength from him that night in August of 1807 .

At least that was his hope and prayer.

 _Please, God, give her strength and perseverance…_

 _Don't let motherhood cost this country its Queen…_

 _And don't let it cost me her…_

Even after she had married and he had left office, Melbourne still couldn't help but want to protect Victoria and shield her from such suffering; even suffering that was necessary to life.

He could and would freely admit that he loved her and cared about her well-being and peace.

Still.

And always.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door to his study and Melbourne nearly catapulted out of his chair as his valet entered.

"Pardon the intrusion, My Lord, but we've finally had word from the ministers at Buckingham Palace—"

"Is the Queen alright?" Lord Melbourne interjected, his voice nervous

"The Queen is tired and weak, but as well as can be expected. It was a difficult birth, but she survived," Marc affirmed and Melbourne closed his eyes in visible relief and leaned against his desk, the fatigue of the long vigil finally catching up to him all at once.

"She was safely delivered of a son, My Lord, at 10:48 this very morning."

"A boy?" Melbourne inquired, opening his eyes and looking up to his valet with a small smile

"Yes, Sir," Marc nodded, "He came into the world with his father, the royal household and all members of cabinet present."

Melbourne chuckled, "How… _official._..."

"Yes, My Lord," Marc smirked, placing his hands behind his back, "Quite befitting a royal Prince and heir to the throne, don't you agree?"

Melbourne's smile broadened a little at his valet's words, then let out a long breath as he walked around his desk to his chair, "Thank you, Marc."

Marc ran his eyes over Melbourne, assessing his master's condition, before asking, "Can I get you anything, My Lord?"

"Yes," Melbourne mused, as he sat down and leaned back, his thoughts wandering to Victoria and her triumph, "I would like a _very large_ brandy."

"I don't venture to believe that Dr. Halmet will approve of that, Sir," Marc replied quirking an eyebrow

Melbourne scrunched his nose, then said, holding up his thumb and forefinger in a measuring gesture, "Well, then maybe just a _little_ brandy? It will be strictly on celebratory grounds. Surely, the doctor could not object to that."

Melbourne's valet chuckled as he unclasped his hands and turned on his heel back toward the door, "Of course not, My Lord. I shall return."

# # # # # # #

 _ **November 10, 1841**_

"Good morning wife," Albert whispered against Victoria's forehead as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Good morning," she smiled weakly as she closed her eyes and relished the touch of his lips on her skin

When he pulled back, Albert, looked into her tired eyes and brought the back of his left hand to rest on the side of her face as she lay back against the pillows on her side of the bed.

She still looked pale.

"Are you sure you are well enough to receive visitors today?"

"The doctor said I just need rest, Albert. Rest assured that Lehzen was here this morning after you woke and gave me breakfast and a once over…then the doctor to came in to make sure I wasn't still bleeding… _then_ Mama… _then_ Skerritt to empty my chamber pot, for Heaven's sake..." she chuckled, "Everyone should _stop worrying_ …and hovering. I'll be _fine_. Besides, it's Lord M. I don't want to miss this audience."

"I know," Albert smiled, retracting his hand slowly

"Thank you for agreeing to my request. I really couldn't think of a more fitting parting gift for him."

"I know how important he is to you," Albert inclined his head, relenting, "How important _this_ is to you. I am a father now, so I can understand Lord Melbourne's situation. It's a good thing you are doing, Victoria, I truly believe that."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly a sharp knock on the door signaled the arrival of one of her ladies.

Once inside, the woman curtsied deep, then announced as she rose, "Ma'am, The Honorable Lord Melbourne."

Victoria let her gaze linger on Albert as the Prince Consort straightened and, still standing at his wife's bedside, turned toward the door and placed his hands formally behind his back.

Lord Melbourne entered moments later and the lady dismissed herself, closing the door behind her.

Victoria's gaze met Lord M's, and her heart pinged a little when she saw the wave of relief settle in his beautiful brown eyes at seeing her well in person, before he bowed deeply to the Queen and Prince Albert, his gaze only momentarily casting to the bassinet on the other side of the bed, before he moved forward, re-focusing on Victoria as he came to the end of her bed.

"Your Majesty," he smiled congenially, then taking noticed of Prince Albert next to her, added, "Your Royal Highness…may I offer my sincerest congratulations on the birth of your son. The nation rejoices along with his parents."

"Thank you, Lord M." Victoria replied, resting her hands serenely on the blanket over her legs, "And thank you for coming."

"Of course, Ma'am," Lord Melbourne replied, inclining his head

Victoria's gaze moved to Albert and her husband took his cue.

"Well, Lord Melbourne, if you will excuse me, I must attend to Vicky's morning lessons…" Albert said, then pressing two fingers to his lips, blew a kiss to his wife before walking past Melbourne and taking his leave.

"Your Royal Highness…" Melbourne bowed in acknowledgement as Albert passed

When the door closed, there was a long silence before Victoria touched the side of the bed next to her and said, "Come sit by me, Lord M."

Melbourne gave an unsure smirk, but his eyes betrayed his willingness before he said, "Ma'am, I don't think that would be appropriate—"

"Lord Melbourne. You are no longer my Prime Minister…" Victoria began then furrowed her brow in amusement for a moment as she trailed off, "Though, quite honestly I would have preferred _you_ were my Prime Minister during this _whole ordeal_. You were so wonderful when Vicky was born. A true pillar of strength in the room at the moment she arrived. And though, this time, Albert kept the ministers from the room until the last possible second, poor Sir Robert looked quite peaked after the birth. I don't think his little Tory heart could take it. I'm told he vomited into a chamber pot afterward…"

"That is why women give birth, Ma'am, not men," Lord Melbourne quipped, rolling back on his heels

Victoria scoffed in good humor at his words before she nodded in agreement and again pat side of the bed, inclining her head toward the spot she wished him to sit.

"Please, Lord M. You are my dearest and oldest friend. Our relationship no longer stands on formality. Sit."

Lord M hesitated for another moment, then closed his eyes, relenting with a soft smile, before he rounded the end of her bed and gently took a seat on the edge of the mattress next to her, taking care not to jostle the bed in any way that might cause her discomfort as she was still recovering.

He folded his hands in his lap, but let out a short exhale of surprise when Victoria reached out and took his hand in hers.

The electricity sparked between their skin.

That would never go away, he knew, but it always shocked him none the less and his heart leaped briefly at the contact.

"Lord M, I have asked you here today because I realized with my confinement in the last months of my pregnancy; we never got to have our last audience before you resigned."

Lord M looked down to their entwined hands, "No, Ma'am. We didn't."

"I know it is late, and rather after the fact, but I was hoping we could have it now."

Lord M raised his eyes to meet Victoria's and nodded, his eyes focused intently on her, "Very well, Ma'am. But, I have nothing to report on behalf of the government; Sir Robert has taken that charge from me—"

"I know and quite understand," Victoria replied congenially, "What I wish to discuss in this audience today is in regards to my son."

Melbourne followed Victoria's gaze as it turned to the bassinet on the other side of the bed and the small, sleeping form inside it.

After a few moments, her gaze turned back to Lord M and he said in his familiar tone, "How may I be of assistance, Ma'am?"

"Two matters and one request. First—I will soon proclaim his name for approval before parliament and wish to ask your advice."

"Very well, Ma'am."

"Prince Albert and I wish to name him Albert Edward," Victoria announced, "Albert for his father and Edward for my own."

"A very fitting name," Lord Melbourne replied, squeezing her hand in approval

"But, it is our desire for him to be formally christened by the Archbishop of Canterbury as Albert Edward…" Victoria's said, before her eyes softened as she finished, "George Augustus…"

Melbourne's crumbled slightly in realization of her words and his lip trembled as he looked down to their hands then closed his eyes to get his bearings.

There was a long silence before Victoria leaned forward off of her pillows, trying to look into Lord Melbourne's face so that she may gauge his reaction.

Finally she asked softly, "Lord Melbourne, have I offended you?"

After another beat, Lord Melbourne opened his eyes and Victoria sat back on her pillows as their gazes met once more.

She could see the flecks of tears in his eyes as he smiled and shook his head.

"No. You and your husband honor me _greatly,_ Ma'am…" he said, then leaned forward and kissed her hand before rising again, his face softening, "And the memory of my beloved son."

"You have been a true friend and mentor to me these past years, Lord M. I hope you know how grateful I am" Victoria stated sincerely, then her voice lowered in tone as she said in confidence, "And I hope you know that my affections for you will _never_ fade so long as I am alive…or perhaps even after I'm gone."

"Nor mine for you, Ma'am." Lord Melbourne replied, wiping under his eyes before returning his hand to rest over the Queen's once more.

Victoria gave a small smile at his words, then heard him clear his throat before Lord Melbourne continued, "And the second matter, Ma'am?"

Victoria straightened, "Yes. Lord M. I would very much like for you to stand as one of his godfathers."

"I am honored Ma'am, but I cannot honor that particular request," Lord M replied sincerely, "I firmly believe your sons mentors from such an early age should be kings and princes and those suited to succeeding the crown. I am an _even older_ man than I was when you ascended the throne. I have no more advice to give, I'm afraid..."

Victoria opened her mouth to protest, but seeing the sadness in Lord M's eyes, realized there was most likely more to the story than he was saying and decided to leave that particular subject alone.

"Alright…" Victoria relented, then added, "As for the request...I would very much like for you to hold my son, Lord Melbourne, and give him your blessing."

Lord Melbourne narrowed his eyes, surprised, but his eyes sparkled at the thought of holding the infant—he loved children and would want nothing more than to hold this small piece of Victoria that gets to live on in the world.

"Shouldn't that be for Popes, Archbishops, Kings and Queens, Ma'am?" Lord Melbourne quipped, "Not former Prime Ministers, _surely_. We are not Holy representatives or vessels on our best day." then he shrugged and added with his familiar whit, "Well, except on Sunday. And even then, only after we have given our weekly tithe—but for Peel's singing voice, he should honestly leave much more than he does in the offering plate."

Victoria burst out laughing and Lord Melbourne joined in.

Suddenly, Victoria twitched and winced in slight pain.

"Ma'am?" Lord Melbourne immediately asked, sitting forward, concerned, his laughter stopping abruptly

Victoria chuckled through the pain as she held her side and then braced her hands on the blanket over her legs.

"It's alright, it's just the sutures, laughing pulled them a bit, I'm afraid."

Lord Melbourne sighed quietly in relief, his gaze softening when Victoria turned to him once more.

"Lord M, Albert is the son and successor of the sovereign you have guided and mentored successfully and the namesake of your own child…therefore, my husband and I would very much like for him to hear _you_ say his name in his ear and proclaim all that he will be to world…" she smile softly, "Would you do your Queen this honor?"

Lord Melbourne looked toward the bassinet for a long moment, then smirked and nodded toward the Queen before he turned and stood from his place at the Queen's side and rounded the end of the bed to the other side.

Victoria watched as Lord M slowly approached the bassinet, a look of uncertainty crossing his face as he leaned in and beheld the sleeping infant under the covers.

Victoria watched him flex his hands stiffly at his sides, contemplating whether to pick up the baby or not— it had probably been _years_ since he held an infant, she reasoned.

"It's just like riding a bicycle, Lord M," she encouraged softly and he smiled over his shoulder at her in response before he turned his gaze back toward the bassinet.

Moments later, his hands relaxed and he reached in without hesitation and picked up the infant, careful to support its head as he lifted him out.

Melbourne cocked his head, letting out a slight gasp of awe as the baby yawned and flexed its tiny arms, whimpering in its sleep as Melbourne brought it in close to his chest.

"Oh…hello, sweet boy…" he murmured softly and smiled as he rested the infant into the crook of his right arm and rocked him gently, the baby's tiny hand wrapping around the forefinger of his left hand.

"I think he likes you," Victoria mused

Lord Melbourne chuckled as he continued to look down at the infant in wonder.

Had he really missed holding a baby this much? If he had, he'd forgotten.

He could remember when Augustus was this small and his heart pinged with both happiness and despair.

But, he tried not to think of his son in this moment.

This was a new life he held in his arms, not the remnants of a past one.

With the infant in his arms, Lord Melbourne slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to the Queen.

Then, leaning forward, whispering at just the right level so that the Queen and the baby could both hear, he said in little Albert's ear, "Albert Edward George Augustus…May God Bless you and keep you. May you have a long and prosperous life and reign. If you have half of your mother's heart, you will do well in this life. Beware of vice and treasure your family. You are loved. You are beloved. Long live your majesty."

Then he softly kissed the baby's head and when Melbourne pulled back, he smiled as the infant awoke and its bright blue eyes—his father's eyes—focused on him.

"Hello, Bertie…" he mused and the moved the finger the infant still grasped and the baby reacted, gripping even tighter, "There's a good chap."

"Bertie?" Victoria smiled, taken aback by the nickname

"Forgive me, Ma'am," Melbourne said he made faces to kept the infant's attention, "It just came to me. I had a friend named Albert. We called him 'Bertie'. He was a good man."

"Was?" Victoria asked, her face turning sad

"He's—he's no longer with us, Ma'am," Melbourne said, turning from the infant and his eyes becoming solemn as he looked upon the Queen, "Morphine addict."

"I see." Victoria sighed, then smirked as she looked at the baby, content in Melbourne's arms, "You know, his father says we should call him 'Albert', that no nickname should suffice. He didn't have a nickname as a child and neither should his son. But, I have one Albert in my life already, it would be terribly confusing with two. And, I do not care for 'Eddie', but I think 'Bertie' might just do the trick…"

Melbourne nodded in satisfaction and turned toward the baby, holding him up on his shoulder so his mother could see him.

Victoria smiled as she leaned forward and lovingly stroked the baby's cheek and he opened his eyes wider and focused them on her.

Melbourne's face softened as he watched Victoria with the baby

When Victoria noticed him gazing upon her, she blushed a little and sat back

"What is that look, Lord Melbourne?" she asked

"Nothing, Ma'am. It's just…" he smiled shyly, then said, "I—I think this is the best audience I've ever had with a monarch."

Victoria's face lit up and she smirked, "You flatter me, Lord Melbourne…well... _us_..."

Then teasingly, she said with a twinkle in her eyes as she looked toward her son, "And like all monarchs, we are susceptible to flattery, aren't we, Bertie?"


End file.
